Sondra's Quest Book One: Into Unknown Land
by Sondra Chrono
Summary: Sondra is an ordinary girl with extrordinary talents. Can this pokemon trainer make it in the DBZ world? R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Prologe  
  
"We must defeat Majin Buu, Kakarot!"  
  
"I know Vegeta, but we can't do it without fusing, now I'll put it in my…."  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Sondra wake up!"  
  
"Mmmmhmmm? What time is it?" I said groggily   
  
"It's 7:00 a.m. and if you don't hurry, you'll be late!"  
  
"Mom! You were supposed too-oh well."  
  
It's not worth it getting into an argument with my mom, and besides I needed to get to school. My name is Sondra Chrono, and I am a first year at the Pokemon College in Goldenrod City, where I live. It's my dream to be the best Gym Leader ever, but before that happens I have to pass college.   
  
. . .  
  
"Nice of you to join us, Miss Chrono." said Mr. Ethic, my Bug Pokemon teacher, and boy does that job fit him!  
  
"Now that Miss Chrono has cared to join us, we may begin the lesson."  
  
So we sat there for 45 minuets listening to him jabber on about Spinarak and Aridos.  
  
"And for homework," he sneered "You will write a six page report on Spinarak and Aridos. You must include where they live, what they eat, how you counteract their poison, and the best way to beat them in battle. It will be due tomorrow"  
  
BRRING!   
  
The bell had never been more awaited. Needless to say, I have better classes. My favorite class is my Water Class. I just love water pokemon. I have 2 of my favorites for my own. Marril and Blastoise .   
  
. . .   
  
It was after school (5:00 PM F.Y.I) and I was still working on that report for Mr. Ethic. I don't know why I bother though, he'll just find as many ways as he can to take points off me anyway.  
  
"Marril!"cried Marril as she handed me a big book. The title read: The Big Book of Bugs.  
  
"Thanks Marril, where'd you get this?" I asked her. Marril pointed to the bed, where Abra was.  
  
"Thanks, both of you. Without this, I probably wouldn't be able to finish this paper."  
  
"Abra!" he said sleepily. My pokemon often help me with my homework, especially the homework from Mr. Ethic. Abra teleports to the library for me, grabs the book I need and then teleports back. Good thing the librarians know my Pokemon! And, thanks to all the information that I found in the book, I was done in another half hour.  
  
After I finish my homework I usually go out and train, but since my report took so long, I didn't have time. So instead I skipped right to dinner. All of my pokemon (except Marril) get a specially prepared pokechow. Marril usually eats what I eat.  
  
Tonight (I was staying in my apartment instead of at my mom's) I made meatloaf and mashed potatoes. Marril jumped up on her stool and piled as much food as she could on her plate, knowing perfectly well that I would eat the rest.   
  
If that's one thing I pride myself on, it's eating as much as I want and never gaining a pound. After dinner I decided to retire to bed earlier than usual. As I slept I had a really weird dream. 


	2. Chapter Two and three

Chapter Two  
  
I was standing in a feild. There was what looked likea big, pink wad   
  
of bubblegum in front of me.  
  
I had tears in my eyes, and I was glowing. There was a teenage boy near me   
  
who was glowing near me.I saw Marril on the round, hurt.   
  
All of a sudden, I felt a pang of anger. No, not anger. Hate...  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The next day in my medical class (which is after my Bug pokemon class.)   
  
we were learning to treat critical wounds. I however, seemed to be the only one  
  
who understood how to properly wrap bandages. Marril is always with me in this class   
  
with me. Nurse Joy was a wreck becuase everyone else was having alot of trouble   
  
figuring out where the bandages were supposed to go.  
  
"No! You wrap the Pidgey's wing, not their head Sue!Nicole, don't tie it's feet together!  
  
You could all do with a lesson or two from Sondra!" she said, smileing at me.  
  
I blushed at her remark.  
  
. . .  
  
After school I was walking to my Pokemon from their babysitter, and drop off   
  
the 'Big Book of Bugs'. Then I was going to go home. I had alot of books in my hands,   
  
and Marril was in her pokeball becuase of this.  
  
As I was leaving the babysitters house, it statred to rain.  
  
'Great,' I thought 'Now I'll be soaked by the time I get home.'  
  
So to avoid getting really soaked, I took the shortcut through the National Park  
  
near my house. WHen I was about halfway through the park, the earth started to shake.  
  
'Great, an earthquake and a storm, what's next?'  
  
Just then, the ground under me split open.  
  
"What the-" I said as I fell through the hole in the ground. The last thing I remember   
  
was the ground closeing back up on me. 


	3. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
"Mom she's wakeing up,"  
  
"Well then get out of my way then Gohan!"  
  
I felt something cold pressed against my head. I opened my eyes  
  
and saw a women standing over me. A boy that resembled the one from my   
  
dream was standing behind her.  
  
"Are you ok?" the women asked me.  
  
"Who are you guys?" I said, sitting up, which was very painful.  
  
"My name's Chichi and this is my son Gohan." she said very gently to me,  
  
"I have another son,Goten. But right now he's out playing with his freind.  
  
We're the ones who found you after you fell and hit your head."  
  
"I fell and hit my head? When did this happen?" I asked, very confused.  
  
"Don't you remember anything at all?" asked the boy, Gohan.  
  
I shook my head. I didn't remember anything after that earthquake.  
  
"A few days ago-"Gohan started,but I cut him off.  
  
"A few days ago?! How long was I out?" I asked   
  
"About two days. Anyways," he tried to continue,but I cut him off again.  
  
"My pokemon must be starving!" I exclaimed  
  
"What's a pokyman?" Gohan asked. I didn't awnser him. Instead I took out all  
  
my pokemon's pokeballs and called them out.   
  
I noticed the look on Chichi and Gohan's faces when I called them out.  
  
"What's the matter, you look like you've never seen a pokemon before."  
  
"As a matter of fact, we haven't."said Gohan,looking white."  
  
"Marril!" Marril creid comeing up to me and jumping in my arms. All of  
  
my other pokemin had found a tabel and were eating the food that was on it.  
  
"So what are these tings called again?"Gohan asked, looking at my freinds.  
  
"You really don't know what a pokemon is?"I asked them,feeling dazed.  
  
"No I don't think I've ever heard of them."He said looking embarassed.  
  
"Well, I don't know how to explain it, but these are pokemon." I said to them,  
  
pointing to my freinds.  
  
"Well, what's they're names? And what's yours while were at it?"Gohan asked,   
  
laughing.  
  
"Well this is Marril,that's Blastoise,Raichu,Abra,Bulbasaur and Cyndaquil."  
  
I said, pointing to each of them in turn."And I'm Sondra Chrono, from Goldenrod   
  
city. I'm 12 and attend the pokemon college in my town."  
  
"You go to college?! Gohan's 17 and he's still in high school!Aren't you a   
  
little to young?"Chichi asked me  
  
"Well actually, I started late in my trainig, so I'm actually a little to old." I said  
  
"I Mom! I'm home, hey where's Dad?" A little boy in orange had walked intoo the room.  
  
"Hello,"I said polietly.  
  
"Oh cool, she's finally awake!" he said "Hi, I'm Goten. what's that?" he asked,   
  
becuase Marril had jumped down from my arms and was guarding me from Goten.  
  
When he moved forward to get a better look at her, she used bubble.  
  
"Marril!" I scolded her, while Chichi looked horrified.  
  
"What did she just do?!"Chichi cried.  
  
"She used her bubble attack. All pokemon have their own abilities. She uses water  
  
attacks."  
  
Goten, meanwhile was laughing his head off.  
  
"Hey that was fun! Can I go and play with her outside?"  
  
"Sure, just be careful, and Marril, you behave yourself."  
  
She nodded to show she understood.  
  
"Hey Gohan, if you want I can show you all my different pomkemons attacks."  
  
"Sure, that'd be great. If it's okay with you Mom."he added looking at his mother.  
  
"Alright, but be sure to be back soon for dinner, were having some guests."  
  
"Everybody return!" I said, putting my pokemon bck into their pokeballs.  
  
"And be careful!" Chichi called to our retreating backs.   
  
. . .  
  
"So is this place okay?" Gohan asked me.  
  
"Sure, just as long as nobody's going to bother us."I said  
  
"Don't worry, nobody will bother us, this is the same feild I use to teach people how   
  
to fly."  
  
"So yuo do have pokemon!" I exclaimed  
  
"No, mean teach them how to fly." he said  
  
"Oh. Can you teach me?"  
  
"Sure,if you stay here lond enough to learn how."  
  
"Maybe once I find out where I am, I could stay awhile."  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"Okay, how about I show you-" I started  
  
"Gohan, Dad's home!" Goten called out to us.  
  
'Nice timeing' I thought  
  
"Sorry Gohan, guess I'll have to show you some other time. Race you guys!"I said running   
  
ahead.  
  
"No fair! You had a headstart!" Gohan said.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Pretty boreing so far huh? I promise it'll get better. Let me know what you think! R&R please! 


	4. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I've been forgetting to add that I don't own any of the  
  
DBZ characters or the Pokemon characters. I just thought   
  
it'd make a good fic. Now for chapter five!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Five  
  
When we got to the house, there were several people there that I didn't know.  
  
They were already sitting around the table.  
  
"So this is the girl you rescued. Up and about I see." A women with blue hair   
  
was talking to me.  
  
"Sondra, this is Bulma."Chichi said  
  
"Hello Bulma,nice to meet you."I said to her.   
  
"That's Vegeta, their son Trunks and my husband Goku." She said, looking fondly   
  
at a guy who was wearing orange, just like Goten.  
  
"Hello there!" he said cheerfully.  
  
"Hello," I said to him, and to Gohan "why does he have a halo above his head?"  
  
"Becuase he's dead."He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Okay, I won't ask.Hey Goten, where's Marril?"  
  
"Oh she's over by the stream." he said, eyeing the food his mother had just   
  
brought out.  
  
"Okay then, please excuse me while I go let out my pokemon."  
  
"What's that?"Vegeta asked suspiciously.  
  
"Never mind, Vegeta."Bulma said, though you could tell on her face that she   
  
wanted to know what they were too.  
  
I found the stream that Goten was talking about and let out all of my pokemon.  
  
"I'll be back later. If you're hungary, there might be fish in there. Cyndaquil can  
  
cook them for you."  
  
Then I walked back into the house. By the time I had got there, everyone had already  
  
been seated.  
  
"Go on and sit on the other side of Goku,next to Gohan Sondra."Chichii said to me, then  
  
continued her conversation with Bulma.  
  
I sat down and looked at how much food Chichi had prepared. You'd think she were feeding   
  
elephants!  
  
"Just help yourself to the food Sondra." Goku said to me.  
  
So I piled a fair amount of food onto my plate and began to eat. However, Goku,   
  
Trunks,Goten,Vegeta and Gohan were all eating as if they would never eat again in  
  
their lives.  
  
"You guys eat like me, or at least how I usualy eat." I told them laughing.  
  
"How can you eat like them and never gain a pound?"Bulma asked me  
  
"Well, I've always had a fast metabolism and I love sports. I'm even in the karate  
  
school near my house."  
  
"You don't look like you're into karate." Gohan told me.  
  
"Looks can be deciving,Gohan. I'm actually really good. The best in the entire school,  
  
I even beat the teachers."  
  
"Well then after dinner you want to show me how good you are?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
The rest of the meal was eaten in silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks to everyone that's reviewed.I really appreciate it! Hope that you like the story  
  
so far R&R 


	5. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DBZ characters or the  
  
Pokemon characters.   
  
Chapter Six is pretty short, sorry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Six  
  
After dinner me and Gohan went out to the same feild that we were at   
  
before.   
  
"Hey,before we fight, do you want to play a game?" I asked him.  
  
"Uh,sure. What kind of game?"he asked  
  
"You'll see." I told him, then put two of my fingers in my mouth and   
  
let out an earspliting whistle. Abra teleported to me instantly.  
  
"Whoa!I guess that's his power."  
  
"Yeah, it is."  
  
"So how do we play this game?"  
  
"Okay, the object of the game is to catch Abra. He'll teleport away  
  
from you, so it's really hard. Still want to try?"  
  
He nodded his head.  
  
"Fine. Abra, play time!"I told my pokemon.   
  
"Abrah!" he said, then started teleporting everywhich way.  
  
While Gohan was running arou nd trying to catch Abra, I tried to think  
  
about where I was.  
  
"Hey Sondra!Tell your Abra to slow down!"Gohan called to me, after just  
  
missing Abra for the fourth time.  
  
"What's the matter Gohan? Giving up already?" I teased him.  
  
"Yeah for now,"he said panting "besides, I thought we were going to fight."  
  
"In a big hurry to lose?"  
  
"No, you'll be the one to lose!"he shouted, jumping at me.  
  
I dodged him and kicked him into a tree.  
  
"If I win, you'll teach me to fly, right?"  
  
"How about I just agree to teach you to fly? I don't want to get kicked like  
  
that again."he said then laughed.   
  
"Okay then, we'll start tommorrow."  
  
"See you in the morning Gohan."I said walking back towards the stream where my   
  
pokemon were after telling Abra to teleport there.  
  
"Night."he called to me, heading back towards the house.  
  
. . .   
  
That night I lay awake with Marril in my arms wondering how and why I came here.  
  
'If there's really no pokemon here, then where am I'  
  
Where am I. Those words haunted me until I promised myself I would find out soon enough  
  
where I was and why I was here. And then finally I fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
If you like this story then you should read my sisters story, the Kataya chronicles.  
  
Your going to need to to understand some stuff later on in the story. Won't say no more though!  
  
;) 


	6. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DBZ characters or pokemon. I do though own   
  
Sondra and this plot. Please don't take it. Sorry that uploads have been a little slow, I've been really busy.   
  
Chapter Seven is a little shorter than the others, but I'll have chapter eight up as soon as possible  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Snap!  
  
I awoke with a start.   
  
"Goten, waht are you doing out here?" I asked.  
  
"I was coming out to get Marril. Oh yeah! And Gohan said that you needed to get up so you   
  
needed to get up for flying lessons." he said cheerfully.  
  
I nudeged Marril awake. She opened her eyes and saw Goten.   
  
"Go on and play with Goten." I told her. She looked at me then took off with Goten.  
  
"Oh, and hurry up! Mom made some pancakes for breakfast." he said then tured around to  
  
leve.  
  
"Hey Goten!"I called to him, suddenly having an idea. "If you take this, and throw iin the river, or   
  
if you've got a lake around her, and say 'Blastoise go!' then Blastoise will appear annd you can ride on him.  
  
I'll be along in a awhile and see how you're doing."   
  
"Okay, I won't lose it."he promised, then left.  
  
. . .   
  
After a quick breakfast me and Gohan went out to the same feild that I showed him my pokemon.  
  
He told me that if I concentrated that I could find my energy and it would hold me up, then I could fly.  
  
After a few unsucsessful trys, I finaly got a small bright glowing ball of energy in my hand.  
  
"Now place it under you, and it will hold you up."  
  
I looked at him with a look of disbelief.  
  
"Don't worry, it will work.  
  
And it did! I was levetating a few feet in the air, it was so cool!  
  
And after an hour or so, I was flying as if I were a bird.  
  
I told Gohan thanks and said I was going to check on Goten.   
  
. . .   
  
I found Goten by a lake a little ways away from the feild.  
  
"Hey Sondra, you're flying already!"  
  
"Yep. Need any help?" I asked as I descended to the ground.   
  
"Yeah, I forgot how to work this," he said.  
  
I took the pokeball away from him.  
  
"Blastoise go!" I said and he appeared.  
  
The I showed goten how to properly stand on Blastoise and we took off. We sailed around the lake untill  
  
lunchtime.  
  
. . .   
  
When me and Goten left to go to the house for lunch, Bulma and Vegeta were there.  
  
"Gohan said you learned to fly today." Vegeta said, looking at me.  
  
"So what's wrong with that?" I asked  
  
"Nobody learns to fly in one day." he said  
  
"What are you jealous Vegeta?"Goku teased him  
  
"No! Why should I be jealous of a little girl?"  
  
"Don't know, Chichi can I have a word with you?" he asked his wife  
  
"Sure Goku." she said then the ywent into another room. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but hey were talking so loud!  
  
"Tonight I leave again and you guys should leave for the lookout tomorrow."I heard Goku say.  
  
"So soon? but you just got here? And what about-"  
  
"Sondra will have to go with you. And besides, I told you before, the Supreme Kai needs me!"  
  
"Okay, but you should tell the boys."  
  
"I will, but not with Sondra around she's been through enough. No need to worry her anymore about Majin Buu."  
  
"Alright Goku." Chichi said, then they both walked out here and we continued eating lunch like normal.  
  
But I wondered, who was Majin Buu? 


	7. Chapter Eight

Chater Eight is pretty short too, but don't worry, they get alot longer  
  
Sorry for the long uploads. Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
In the morning Goku was gone. But nobody explained where he had went.  
  
I knew, becuase I was up late last night putting the pieces together.  
  
We going to go to Bulma's house otday, although Vegeta wouldn't be  
  
there. He was going to some gym to work out. As soon as we got to the   
  
house, Goten and Trunks took off into the woods to play. I went inside to talk to Bulma.  
  
I was awnsered by a strange beeping sound as soon as I entered the door.  
  
"What's that?" I asked.  
  
"Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you,"she said then paused for a second,  
  
"It's a dragoball radar. It says there's one really clos eto here, but it looks really different from the others, and the radars not picking up a very strong signal." He looked a small device in her hand. I looked a tit. It looked like a   
  
big watch that was missing it's cover, and it had a grid on it. There was also a  
  
small dot on it that was glowing very faintly.  
  
"What's a dragonball?" I asked.  
  
Shetold me about how if you got all seven together, you got a wish. Then she showed me a picture of one of them.   
  
"I have one of those!" I exclaimed, then reached into my pocket to pull out my   
  
good luck charm.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Bulma asked trying to keep from yelling.  
  
" From my father 2 years ago, before he died. It's my good luck charm."  
  
"Gohan come here quick!" Bulma yelled to Gohan, who came running into the house from the backyard, where he'd been.  
  
"What's wrong Bulma?" he asked.  
  
"Look at what Sondra has! It's a dragonball!"  
  
"Wow! Number one star too, where'd she get it?" he asked, all of a sudden looking   
  
very serious. So I explained how I got it again.  
  
"CanI have my charm back now?"I aske dafter I was done.  
  
"Sure and Sondra, can you go and play with Trunks and Goten for awhile?" Bulam asked me.   
  
"Okay" I said then left the room, and as soon as I was gone a low murmur started.   
  
I found Trunks and Goten a little ways away from the house, fighting one another.  
  
'Why does everyone like to fight so much?'I though to myself.  
  
"Hi Sondra! Where's Marril?" Goten asked when he saw me.  
  
"What's a Marril?" Trunks asked.  
  
"That thing I was telling you about earlier."  
  
"Oh, okay. Hey Sondra wanna fight?" Trunks asked me  
  
"Sure, I'll even take it easy on you so you'll have a chance." I said, which got Trunks pretty mad.   
  
"No! You've got it backwards, we'll take it easy on you!" He yelled, then him and Goten jumped on me a tthe same time.   
  
"Hey two against one!' I said, laughing.  
  
"What, afraid to take both of us on at the same time?" Trunks asked me.  
  
"No I was just thinking how unfair the odds seemed, I mean it'll take more than two of you to beat me! Here, this should even t he odds," I added, before running to Goten at full speed, and pinning him down to the ground.  
  
"Hey! You're bigger than me!" Goten whined.  
  
"Quit whinig Goten. Your just being a bad sport becuase you are out."  
  
"Yeah, guess that soon you will be too," I whispered into Trunks's ear (I'd snuck up on him while he was talking) and held his arms behind his back. "Now give up or else!" I told him, forming a plan.   
  
"Never!" he screamed  
  
So I began tickling him.  
  
"Hey Goten help me!"  
  
"Okay" he said then he also began tickling Trunks.  
  
"Goten, you traiter! Your supposed to be on my side!" he said between laughs.   
  
"Okay, okay! I give up!" he said, then I released him from 'the tickle torture'.  
  
We barley had enough time to catch our breath when Gohan called me back into the house.   
  
"See ya later guys!"I called beofre racing back into the house.  
  
"See ya, Sondra!" they both said together, then went back to fighting.  
  
When I got to the house, Gohan and Bulma looked at me glumly.  
  
"Sondra, me and Bulam decided you should kknow now." Gohan told me.  
  
"Know what?" I asked, a little worried from the looks on their faces.  
  
"Know that the earth is under attack."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
I hope that the wait was worth it, I'll have chapter ten up as soon as I can. 


	8. Chapter Nine

I'm really sorry for making all of you wait for this chapter, I've been really busy.   
  
Schools started for me, so updates may be a little slow, plus I'm already  
  
working on Book 2. :) I don't own Pokemon, or Dragonball z. I not really sure who does.  
  
I think Nintendo or something owns pokemon, I not sure... Anyways thanks for all the   
  
reviews and I hope that you enjoy chapter 9.  
  
Fire Kitsune Goddess: Sondra will meet up with Majin Buu later, but I'm not going to ruin   
  
the surprise of what happens.   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
So I learned all about Majin Buu and Bobbity. How Gohan and the others failed beating him   
  
when they fought him. So Goku and Gohan had went back to their houses to war their families  
  
and move them to a safer place. But I came and delayed them. But they still helped me out.  
  
'So do you understand? We're not sure how long until he gets here so we're going to leave   
  
today."Bulam told me.  
  
"yeah, I get it. we need to leave, NOW" I said, the realization of what they had said finally  
  
sinking in.  
  
"Alright then, Chichi and Vegeta alredy left and we're packed, so you just go get the boys while  
  
I get the ship ready."  
  
"Sure" I said, then headed to the forest, where the boys were playing. I found them and told them  
  
that we needed to go. they didn't question me, so I figured that they already knew all about Majin Buu.  
  
I was surprised to see a spaceship in the yard of Bulma's house when we got back.  
  
"Whoa! Where'd that come from?" I asked Bulma.  
  
"A Dino cap." Trunks told me simply. "I have lots of dino caps."  
  
" NOw everybody get in, but before you get on, make sure that you have everything!" Bulam called to  
  
us, before getting into the drivers seat.  
  
I checked into my backpack to make sure that I had everything. Everything was in there. I notuiced  
  
my pokegear and picked it up. I stared at it, thinking about home.  
  
"RING RING PHONE CALL-" My jingle rang out and I nearly dropped the pokegear in surprise.  
  
I picke up on the third ring.  
  
"Hello?" I asked, unsure if what I had heard was real.  
  
"Hey Sondra, I need you to pick up a loaf of bread on your way home okay sweety?" my Mom's  
  
cheerful voice rang out.  
  
"Mom?" I asked, unsure of whether I was hallucanating or not.  
  
"Sondra, are yo okay? You don't sound to well sweety, are you feeling alright?" my Mom now was  
  
souning worried.  
  
"I'm fine, it's just-" I whispered and then My phine started to ring, meaning that the battery was dying.  
  
"Sondra? Is your phone going out? Where are you? Sondra?!" my Mom's worried voice rang out just before the   
  
phone went out.  
  
I just sat there for a minuet, thinking about what had just happened. How was it even possible? I wasn't even  
  
onn teh same planet as my mom, how could she call me?   
  
'That's what I call world wide connection.' I thought bitterly.  
  
"Sondra, come on girl, we're waiting on you!" Bulma told me. I went and got into the ship and sat next to Gohan.  
  
He looked at me, and started to say something, but Bulma cut him off.  
  
"Okay, everyone buckel up, it's take off time!"  
  
I hooked my seatbelt, then got out Marril'ls pokeball, and called her out. I needeed some comfort right now.  
  
"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Bulma called to her parents who had come out of the house.  
  
Then we took off.  
  
. . .  
  
It seemed like no time at all before we got to the 'lookout' as Gohan called it. When I got out of the 'car'  
  
I heard a loud POP! behind me, I turned aroud to see a cloud of smoke and no more vehicle.   
  
"Sorry Sondra, I forgot that your not used to that." Bulam said to me. I smiled slightly to show her it was okay.  
  
When I turned back around there were alot of people there that I didnt know. A green looking teen said something to Bulma.  
  
"So this is the girl who came from the sky to earth!" he said pleasantly.  
  
"Sondra this is Dende, the gaurdian of earth. And tha next to him is Mr. Popo." gohan told me.  
  
"Mr. Popo could you show Sondra weret o go for her room?" Denede asked.   
  
"My pleasure." He said, bowing slightly.  
  
I followed him to a small sized room with a window in it.  
  
"This is where you will be staying, call me if you need anything." he told me, bowing, then left the room.  
  
I set Marril on the bed and started to unpack some of my things and setting them on the dresser that was in my room.  
  
"Come on in Gohan" I told him, becuase he was about to knock on my door.  
  
"How'd you know it was me?" he asked, coming in. I shrugged.  
  
"SO whats wrong, you haven't said a word since we left Bulma's."  
  
"Nothing really that important. It dosen't matter" I told him  
  
" No I want to know." I siged and told him about my moms called.  
  
"Bummer" he told me "What a great time to have oyur batterys die"  
  
"Yeah," I said. "So how far are we up in the air are we?"   
  
"Only a couple of hundred thousand miles, I think."  
  
I laughed.   
  
"Only? Glad I can fly. Well I think I'll take a nap so-"  
  
"Okay, come and get me if you need me." He said then left.  
  
I layed down on the bed an d fell asleep shortly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope taht you aren't mad at me for being late, but I will get chapter ten up as soon as possible. Please review!  
  
Arigatou to everyone that already has! Ja ne 


	9. Chapter Ten

Sondra: Hello, and sorry for having you guys wait, but my English teacher had my story. And I've been   
  
working on a new story-  
  
Elyse:Yeah and tormenting me about it.  
  
Sondra: You can wait for update just like everybody else. By the way everyone, this is my muse,  
  
and my aboiu, Elyse. She's here to make sure that I post, awnser reviews, ect. ect. also to annoy me. ^_^  
  
Elyse: EXCUSE ME?! ME ANNOY YOU! THAT'S-  
  
Sondra:Well on with the story then, and PLEASE REVIEW! To all of you who have, thanks, I feel special!  
  
Elyse: And thanks to all of you who put her on your fave. stories list,thanks. she talked about it non stop  
  
Sondra: Yes a special thanks to those people! And dont mind Elyse, she's normaly very nice, but she has  
  
been very cranky these days. She'll be better when I tell her whats going on in Wish Upon A Starry Night   
  
though.  
  
Elyse: YAY!!!!! ^_^  
  
Sondra: Ok, check out that story too, and please enjoy this one! Till later!  
  
Elyse: She forgot to mention she dont own Pokemon or Dragonball Z  
  
Sondra:........darn I was hopeing she'd forget that part.......  
  
Elyse: Enjoy this chapter PLEASE REVIEW  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 10  
  
When I awoke, was now night. It was pitch black outside the window. After deciding not to wake   
  
Marril, I went out of the room. I walked around a bit, not knowing what I wanted to do, until I came outside.  
  
The adults were all there, and there were a few present that I didn't know. There was one girl who looked as  
  
if she were the same age as Gohan. Gohan was also there, talking to the girl. I didn't want to inturupt whatever  
  
they were doing, so I turned and started to head back to my room.   
  
"Hey Sondra! Come on out here!" Gohan called out to me. I walked over to where he and the girl were standing.  
  
"Hello," I said, lookin about at the people that I did not know.  
  
"Why, hello" a short person with black hair startled me, I had overlooked him. (A/N: Krillian and Piccolo are not used   
  
in here very often, becuase I dont really like them. Sorry to the people who do!)  
  
"Oh yeah, Sondra this is Krillian and Piccolo. They're old freinds of mine"  
  
"I'm Piccolo" said the green guy, I thought that he looked as if he were related to Dende or something.  
  
"Hello, I'm Krillian," the short balck-hiared person said "This is my daughter Marion, and my wife 18" he pointed  
  
to a blonde teenage girl holding a little blonde haired girl.   
  
"Hello, Ms. 18" I said, bowing to her  
  
"You can just call me 18" she sadi with a slight smile on her face  
  
the girl nex tot Gohan elbowed him in his ribs.  
  
"OW! What'd you do that for Videl?" he asked, massaging his rib cage  
  
"Aren't you even going to introduce me?" she said, slightly annoyed  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot! Sondra, this is Videl, a girl that I know form school."  
  
"Oh, you're the famous Videl!Gohan has told me all about you, learning to fly in a few days and all"  
  
"Oh, he did, did he?" she said eyeing Gohan. He blushed so much, his face looked like a tomatoe.  
  
"Anyway," he said, still blushing "after we-"  
  
"OH JUST TELL HER ALREADY!"Vegeta snapped"OR I WILL!" He looked as though he had been dragged   
  
unwillingly out of bed  
  
"Vegeta! How rude! You should be nicer!" Bulam scolded  
  
Vegeta stepped back and started to murmur to himself  
  
"Tell me what gohan, is it soemthing bad?"I asked, basing my opinion on the circle of unhappy looking faces  
  
"No! Of cours enot! Do you remmeber when we told you aobut the Dragonballs? When you get all seven, you get   
  
almost anyting that you want?"he asked  
  
"Yeah, why?" I said, it slowly dawning on me  
  
"Since when do we hand out the knowlage of the dragonballs to every commoner and person we see" vegeta practically  
  
screamed.  
  
"Since she has one of her own! Now be quiet Vegeta and let gohan explainedor we will be here all night!" Bulma yelled back  
  
"Fine, I will keep my opinions to myself if he will hurry up (A/N Elyse; And she calls me cranky? Sondra: Shut up and  
  
leave them alone! Let them read! Elyse: ....ok.....)"  
  
"Deal, now go on Gohan" Bulam said, satisfied that she had made Vegeta finally be quiet  
  
"Alright, we have already collected all seven Dagonballs and we have one wish left. We decided to use the other wish to get  
  
you back to your own home"he ended with cheerful smile.   
  
"really? Thanks! But if you use the wish on me, what about Majin Buu?"  
  
"We decided that your situation is more imortant. Don't worry, we'll deal with Majin Buu." a dark look crossed hi sface as he said  
  
that last part.  
  
"Alright, as long as you're fine with it I guess."  
  
"Don't worry, We've decided that we'll make the wish tommorrow, ok?"  
  
"Fine by me, I'll see you all in the morning! Good night!"  
  
What luck! I'm finally going home! But what will happen wiht Majin Buu here? Is it really alright to use their last wish?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sondra: I'm sorry, I know that this chapter is short, but the next chapter is really long  
  
Elyse: I know what happens, I know what happens!  
  
Sondra:Be quiet! Or I won't let you come over this weekend!  
  
Elyse:It's your Mom's weekend  
  
Sondra: Oh yeah, I'll think of something  
  
Elyse: thats bad, I'll be queit  
  
Sondra: Ok my time on the computer is over, and I'm gonna get caught, so ja ne and review! 


End file.
